The sharp knife of a short life
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Sem pensar, você o beija. Beija-o em seu último suspiro. Engole com seus lábios trêmulos e machucados a última parte de Lavi. x LAVI/KANDA YUU. Desafio dos 50 drabbles 2.0, proposto por Lady Murder. Fandom: D. Gray-Man. Item: Sangue. x


**Sumário:** Sem pensar, você o beija. Beija-o em seu último suspiro. Engole com seus lábios trêmulos e machucados a última parte de Lavi.

 **D. Gray-Man não me pertence, mas se o fizesse vocês estariam esperando todo esse tempo por uma continuação ou mais capítulos. Como sempre.  
**

 **Em resposta ao desafio dos 50 drabbles (versão 2.0), proposto por Lady Murder. Presente para ela também! Resposta ao Desafio do Twitter, versão angst.  
**

* * *

 **The sharp knife of a short life**

* * *

 _When he died, all things soft and beautiful and bright would be buried with him._  
― Madeline Miller, _The Song of Achilles_

* * *

Você sente o sangue verter mais devagar. Sua visão está turva e seus dedos estão pálidos. Você sente arrepio atrás de arrepio, uma dúzia de raios invernais atravessando seu corpo r-e-p-e-t-i-d-a-m-e-n-t-e. Você sabe o que isso significa. Eles te sussurram cada vez que trilham um caminho por sua coluna, fazendo seus ombros se moverem quando você não tem mais forças.

Você está morrendo, Kanda. Dessa vez, porém, você sente que talvez seja a última vez.

Seu sobretudo não é o suficiente. O frio se alastra de dentro para fora, da mesma maneira que Lavi pareceu se infiltrar em você. Lavi, com os cabelos vermelhos ensopados de sangue, tentando em vão se manter acordado em seu colo. Você nunca o deixou pousar a cabeça dele em suas pernas e agora você pensa _foi um erro_. Mesmo na morte, Lavi te traz alegria.

( _você não o deixou fazer muitas coisas pelo simples fato de que vocês não tinham tempo. Mas agora você está morrendo de um jeito que você nunca morreu antes e então você percebe que você tinha todo o tempo do mundo, mesmo preso na promessa que Deus fez à humanidade_ )

Lavi parou de falar a muito tempo. Agora ele apenas te olha fixamente e você afasta a pergunta _será que ele ainda me reconhece_ cada vez mais longe de sua cabeça. Você pensa nos toques e no beijo e na maneira como ele te abraçava por trás. Você pensa em quão bonito era que o cabelo dele era da cor do pôr-do-sol e como você se sentia bem, se sentia vivo em maneiras que nunca se sentiu antes, quando ele olhava para ti e sorria. Pensa nas manhãs e nas noites e em como você quis que aquilo nunca acabasse. Mas o pensamento age é um boomerang e ele continua a voltar e a te assombrar. Lentamente atravessando suas memórias para se instalar no centro delas, te fazer sangrar de maneiras que você já não mais consegue.

Você nunca morreu desse jeito, como um animal no abate, o sangue escorrendo por seu corpo e você não tendo condições de impedir. Talvez tivesse, se Lavi não estivesse—

Você afasta a franja dos olhos de Lavi — único olho, a única história que ele nunca lhe contou — para encontrar o verde desfocado. O verde sem vida, verde que lentamente perde a cor e se torna mais e mais como o cinza da destruição ao seu redor. Kanda se pergunta se Deus é misericordioso o suficiente para enviar ajuda agora, um milagre que vem dos céus ou da terra ou do ar ou do fogo, qualquer elemento que o salve agora.

( _mas Deus já te deu Lavi e você nem filho Dele é, híbrido e feito pelas mãos e pecados dos homens_ )

Mas Deus não está aqui com você, talvez nunca esteve, e Lavi fecha os olhos, derrotado, quase morto. Este Lavi que nem é mais Lavi, perdendo com o sangue tudo o que lhe restava, tudo o que lhe fazia seu amor, seu ladrão de corações e pensamentos. Uma aquarela embaixo da chuva, deixando apenas a tela manchada de um vermelho que você viu todos os dias, em batalha. Mas uma tela ainda é arte e este Lavi ainda é seu. Ele lhe pertence em maneiras que você nunca deixou de pensar e em maneiras que você nunca permitiu ele de te possuir. Lavi foi seu, mas você nunca se deixou ser dele e isso foi pecado o suficiente. Se pudesse, você escolheria o inferno.

( _mas sua alma é escassa e sua alma é semi-fabricada por erros humanos. Deus não te deixaria nem ir para o Céu e nem para o Inferno. Talvez o Limbo seja o seu lugar, junto de todas as pessoas que, na Idade Média, também foram para lá até que a Igreja Católica decidiu que o Limbo não existia_ )

Sem pensar, você o beija. Beija-o em seu último suspiro. Engole com seus lábios trêmulos e machucados a última parte de Lavi.

Você não checa; você já sabe. E fecha os olhos. Beija-o de novo e de novo e de novo antes de apoiar seu corpo nos escombros e torcer para não retornar dos mortos. Você, Kanda Yuu, que apenas acumulou cadáveres, fosse de seus inimigos ou de seus amantes. Alma Karma, morto duas vezes quando o único pecado que cometeu foi amar-lhe. Lavi de vida única, um olho que Deus nunca conseguiu reproduzir novamente e aquele sorriso que te dizia que ele nunca amaria ninguém como uma vez te amou.

Você não luta e você não chora. Todas as lágrimas que você nunca derramou, que acumulou por toda sua vida junto dos erros seus e de seus pais, escapam de você através de todas as feridas que seu corpo não sarou. Você já não tem mais forças para contá-las.

Antes de a última gota cair no chão, em forma de lágrima e cor de pôr-do-sóis e cabelos espetados de alguém que o amou, você já não sente mais nada. As flores de lótus ao seu redor, que apenas seus olhos fabricados conseguiam ver, se fecham lentamente. Uma conclusão para sua tragédia grega.

Kanda pensa em beijar Lavi mais uma vez, a última vez, mas a última lótus se fecha. Imagina-se fazendo, no entanto, sua última ação um pensamento que não lhe pertence. A única ilusão que Mugen lhe proporcionou.

* * *

 **N/A.:** Fui escrever essa fanfic pelo final e esqueci do final quando cheguei nele /face Não mereço, mas tinha de voltar a escrever Lavi/Kanda de algum lugar, né?

 **Desafio dos 50 Drabbles — Fandom: D. Gray-Man — Ship: Lavi/Kanda** ** **—** Tema:** **Fogo**

 **Escrito também para o Desafio do Twitter, versão angst.  
Prompt: **Your OTP giving each other one last kiss before certain death (Seu OTP dando um ao outro um último beijo antes de morrer).


End file.
